


i see you (all over me)

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, how did this happen why am i here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo wears baekhyun’s clothes. baekhyun likes it. a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see you (all over me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is all bianca’s fault!!!!! she made a comment about how [kyungsoo looked like he stole a shirt from baekhyun’s closet](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cqmdlj6UkAACbMl.jpg) and then i couldn’t get it out of my head, not even after tweetficcing most of it at the time. SO I HAD TO WRITE IT OUT PROPERLY and here we are lies on the floor. anyway this is mostly ridiculousness but it’s been awhile since i’ve written baeksoo so it was fun. enjoy? :D?
> 
> also thank u to ebie for the title! :*

The first time it happens, Baekhyun doesn't even notice until halfway through the evening. He wanders back into the kitchen after taking out the trash and stops in the entryway to stare at Kyungsoo at the sink, elbows deep in dishwater. He blinks.

"Isn't that my sweater?" he asks and Kyungsoo jumps a little, startled, before glancing at Baekhyun over his shoulder, then down at the aforementioned sweater.

"Oh," he says, and then shrugs. "Yeah. It is. It took you this long to realize?"

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to your clothing choices," Baekhyun returns with a sly smirk but pouts when it only makes Kyungsoo roll his eyes. "When did you steal this from me?"

"I didn't steal it," Kyungsoo says. "You left it at my place. Like weeks ago."

"And you just decided today was the day to wear it?"

"It was the first thing I grabbed out of the closet," Kyungsoo says, flicking soap at Baekhyun for being so interrogative. Baekhyun can't help it. Just like he can't help but stare at the way Kyungsoo looks wearing his sweater. It hangs a little loose around his smaller frame, especially in his narrower shoulders, but it's nice. Really nice. Baekhyun licks his lips.

It's kind of ridiculous that he likes it so much. It's also kind of ridiculous this hasn't happened sooner, with how much time they spend at each other's apartments. They've been dating for a few months, they were bound to exchange clothing. Baekhyun just didn't expect to find it so endearing.

He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist from behind, snuggles his face into the crook of his neck and says, "You look cute."

Kyungsoo laughs, elbows Baekhyun to get him to move but Baekhyun only koala-clings harder and Kyungsoo leaves him to it as he finishes washing the dishes.

"You should wear my clothes more often," Baekhyun tells him absentmindedly later, when they're in the middle of a movie and Kyungsoo is leaning against his chest, the soft fabric of Baekhyun's sweater that he's wearing brushing against Baekhyun's arm.

Kyungsoo just pats his knee and says, "Pay attention, Baekhyun," and Baekhyun pushes aside the thoughts plaguing his mind to focus on Colin Firth on the television.

-

He actually does forget all about it until a couple of days later when he meets Kyungsoo for lunch in between work. They try to do this often, catching each other for an hour to eat and get away from their offices for awhile. Baekhyun’s been having a pretty slow day, an interview he was supposed to have with a client got pushed to tomorrow instead and his entire morning was instead spent pretending like he was working while really spamming Jongdae with stupid memes.

So he’s excited to leave for lunch, settling into a little table at a nearby ramen shop. He’s already ordered for him and for Kyungsoo, per his texted request, and responds to a couple of emails on his phone as he waits. It’s not much longer, thankfully, and Baekhyun smiles widely as he catches Kyungsoo walking through the door. 

Once he’s close enough to see properly, does Baekhyun doubletake. “Hey, is that mine?” he asks, reaching across the table to hook his finger in the chest pocket and tug lightly. He squints at the shirt, the soft white, the thin vertical stripes. It’s definitely his. 

“Oh, yeah. I took it from your closet this morning,” Kyungsoo says with a light shrug. “Why? Do you mind?” 

“What? Oh, no, uh, it’s fine,” Baekhyun says. He’s distracted. Kyungsoo’s tucked the shirt into his jeans, and he’s got the top couple of buttons undone and when he moves, Baekhyun gets flashes of soft skin underneath. 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks, his brows furrowing, and Baekhyun finally tears his gaze away from Kyungsoo’s chest to smile at him. 

“Yeah, of course,” he says, but he thinks he’s doing a better job of convincing himself than Kyungsoo. “How’s your day been so far?” 

Kyungsoo thankfully doesn’t question the sudden subject change, just falls into a story about Chanyeol that has Baekhyun quickly relaxing, doing his best not to stare at his shirt on Kyungsoo’s body. He’s not very good at it, he knows, but once their food arrives, he has something else to help distract him, stealing pieces of meat out of Kyungsoo’s bowl and whining when his hand gets smacked. 

They trade stories back and forth, smiling easily, laughing, and Baekhyun feels much more alive by the end of it when Kyungsoo wordlessly takes the bill from him to pay. Baekhyun squeezes his hand as they leave, venturing out into the hot summer sun, and Baekhyun wishes he could just follow Kyungsoo back to work and hide in his office instead of going back to his own.

As if Kyunsgoo can read his thoughts, he pokes Baekhyun's chest with a finger and says, "Go. Be productive. I'll see you back at your place tonight, okay? We can work on that song we started the other night."

Baekhyun perks up at that, lets Kyungsoo tug him down the minimal space between them for a slow, lingering kiss. Baekhyun watches until he disappears down the street and out of sight before he returns to work, slumping into his chair and spinning around twice with a sigh.

"That kind of day, huh?" Soojung laughs at him from the cubicle over and he flashes her a grin before pulling himself to his desk.

He can't shake the image of Kyungsoo wearing his shirt out of his head.

-

Baekhyun has no problem with Kyungsoo wearing his clothes. Baekhyun's a notorious clothes stealer himself; when he and Jongdae used to room together back in university, Baekhyun's pretty sure most of the clothes he wore came out of Jongdae's closet instead of his own. Kyungsoo can wear whatever of Baekhyun's he wants. After all, they are dating. Something about the whole thing though makes Baekhyun ridiculously pleased. He can't get enough of it.

So when more of his clothes seem to end up in Kyungsoo's possession, Baekhyun does his best not to comment on it. He drinks in the sight, maybe kisses Kyungsoo harder for it, but doesn't point it out. He doesn't want Kyungsoo to think he minds. If his favorite Iron Man shirt goes missing and turns up on Kyungsoo's body a week later when they're getting ready for bed, Baekhyun just slides his hands over the shirt, up Kyungsoo's chest, up further still until he can curl his fingers into Kyungsoo's short hair and pull him down into a kiss. "You should keep it," he tells him. "It looks better on you anyway." The corner of Kyungsoo's mouth just lifts like he'd always planned to do just that.

As the days go on, Baekhyun can't help but wonder if Kyungsoo's doing it on purpose. It's like every time he sees him, Kyungsoo's procured another one of Baekhyun's shirts or sweaters or button-ups. A deep blue cardigan. An old band tee. A black and white checkered button-up that Kyungsoo even bothered to _iron_ because Baekhyun's pretty sure it's been on the floor of his closet since the last time he wore it.

Baekhyun's going insane. He can't seem to decide if he wants Kyungsoo to wear his clothes always or if he wants to slowly and surely peel him out of each one, as if in an attempt to steal them back. It's probably a mix of both he decides one night, when they're leaving the park after taking Mongryong on a walk. Kyungsoo's wearing one of his sweaters again, the buttons all undone and hanging open loosely at his sides, and he's smiling softly at Baekhyun as he links their fingers together.

"You've been quiet tonight," he says, nudges Baekhyun's side with an elbow lightly. "What's on your mind?"

"You," Baekhyun replies honestly but Kyungsoo just scrunches his nose cutely like Baekhyun's being gross.

"I think there's something else going on in that pretty head of yours," Kyungsoo says and there's concern in his eyes, which makes Baekhyun feel slightly guilty. It's not like this is a big deal, really, it's just that Baekhyun keeps getting lost in his own thoughts.

He's not sure how to explain, so instead he says, in a lilting voice, "You think I'm pretty?"

It works because Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and wrenches his hand out of Baekhyun's. "C'mon Mongryong," he says to Baekhyun's puppy. "Let's leave him here."

“Hey!” Baekhyun exclaims, rushing after them. He slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders a little more forcefully than usual, and they both stumble a little, making Mongryong bark at their feet, but then they easily settle into each other, Baekhyun keeping his arm around Kyungsoo as they return to his apartment. 

-

Baekhyun stumbles through the doorway to Kyungsoo’s place a few days later, groaning as he struggles to yank the key out and not fall over his own feet at the same time. He’s tired and hungry and it’s been a long, frustrating day. All he wants is to whine at Kyungsoo to make him some food and cuddle with him for the night, maybe watch a movie, and just forget all about today.

He toes off his shoes and takes the extra time to put them away properly in the hall closet because Kyungsoo’s so particular about it, and wanders into the small living room. 

He’s expecting Kyungsoo to be watching television, maybe already cooking in the kitchen. He’s not expecting Kyungsoo to be sitting on the couch, glasses perched on his nose, bare legs stretched out in front of him, and one of Baekhyun’s plaid shirts, the buttons only partially done up. He’s reading a book, but he looks up when he hears Baekhyun, and a wide smile stretches across his handsome face that makes Baekhyun’s heart flop in his chest. 

“Hey, you’re here,” he says. “I was about to text you to see what you wanted to eat tonight.” 

He pulls his legs back, inviting Baekhyun to sit, but only succeeds in flashing his pale thighs at him. He’s wearing tiny black boxer briefs under _Baekhyun’s shirt_ and all the exhaustion and everything awful about the day vanishes in the face of his hot, beautiful boyfriend. 

Baekhyun finally walks over to slump onto the couch, dropping his bag to the floor to turn to Kyungsoo and groan, “You’re killing me.” 

A corner of Kyungsoo’s lips twitch up into a smirk before he smiles fully, closing the book in his lap and setting it aside on the coffee table. Before Baekhyun knows it, Kyungsoo’s climbed right into his lap, knees pressed into the leather seat, thighs flush against Baekhyun’s through Baekhyun’s jeans. Hands come to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulders and it’s all Baekhyun can do to tip his head back and look up at Kyungsoo, his eyes soft yet full of promise. 

“I know,” Kyungsoo says before he closes the space between them in a searing kiss. The faint taste of tea and something wholly Kyungsoo assaults Baekhyun’s senses and he slides his hands to settle around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him even closer to kiss him. Kyungsoo’s own hands have moved from Baekhyun’s shoulders to his neck, the curve of his jaw, turning him just the way he wants so he can press his tongue between Baekhyun’s lips, delve harder, further. 

Baekhyun thinks he’d be quite content like this for the rest of the night, but Kyungsoo inevitably pulls back, licking over his thick, red lips, and only making Baekhyun groan again. “So,” Kyungsoo says conversationally, like he hasn’t gotten Baekhyun all hot and bothered, “what do you think about lasagna for dinner?” The fingers at the nape of Baekhyun’s neck play softly with his hair. “Or we could get something delivered, if you want.” 

“I’m not feeling very hungry honestly,” Baekhyun says. “At least not for food.” He pointedly slides a hand down to Kyungsoo’s ass. 

Kyungsoo eyes him, a little amused quirk to his lips. He shifts on Baekhyun’s lap, rubbing right over Baekhyun’s crotch and Baekhyun doesn’t even bother to hide the small moan that spills from his lips. “Hmm,” Kyungsoo says, all mock consideration. “Want to fuck me, then?” When Baekhyun’s breath hitches, Kyungsoo rocks against him again. “Want me to ride you until you cry?” 

“God, yes,” Baekhyun says in a low voice, his head tipping back against the couch. He peers up at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes. Kyungsoo is like sin in his lap, and Baekhyun is so goddamn lucky. 

“Then get up, we should move.”

“What’s wrong with right here?” Baekhyun whines, holding onto him tighter. “Right here is fine.” 

“Right here doesn’t have lube. Or condoms.” 

Baekhyun purses his lips into a pout. “That’s your own fault. I told you it’d be good to leave some in the coffee table.” 

Kyungsoo lets out a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head. “Hold on then,” he says, pulling off of Baekhyun’s lap. “I’ll be right back.” 

Baekhyun reluctantly lets him go, takes in the way he looks when he stands, Baekhyun’s larger shirt falling around him, down past his butt, and he looks both adorable and delectable. Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo disappears down the hall to his room before he lets out a deep, calming breath, dropping a hand to press against the growing erection in his pants. 

By the time Kyungsoo returns, barely a minute later, Baekhyun’s got his jeans undone, stroking himself firmly, and Kyungsoo takes one look at him and laughs. “Impatient, are we?” he says, cocking an eyebrow, looking halfway between judging and turned on. 

Baekhyun is only focusing on the latter. “C’mere,” he says, and Kyungsoo, thankfully, doesn’t make it difficult, returns to his spot in Baekhyun’s lap. He drops the condom and lube to the side of the couch in favor of nudging Baekhyun’s hand away and taking his cock in his own instead. Baekhyun sighs as Kyungsoo runs his palm from base to tip the way he knows Baekhyun likes. 

“You good?” Kyungsoo asks softly, leaning forward to press little soft kisses to Baekhyun’s jaw. His thumb rubs over the slit of Baekhyun’s cock. 

“I’d be better if you took this off,” Baekhyun says, dropping a hand to tug at the hem of Kyungsoo’s briefs. He licks his lips, eyes the way his shirt falls over Kyungsoo’s shoulder when he shifts and brings his hand up to rub at one of the buttons. “Keep this on.” 

Kyungsoo laughs. He gives Baekhyun’s cock one last stroke before he steps back off, pulls his underwear to his ankle and kicks him aside. “You’re so obvious,” he says as he settles back in Baekhyun’s lap, pops the last few buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt to let it hang open. Baekhyun swallows thickly as he drinks Kyungsoo in, beautiful pale skin on display. His cock is curving hard against his stomach and Baekhyun has to force himself to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes behind his glasses. “I could tell you liked this the first moment you pointed it out.” 

“So you have been wearing my clothes on purpose?” Baekhyun says. He picks up the discarded lube, squeezes a bit onto his fingers and reaches around to press one against Kyungsoo’s hole. 

“Well, that’s part of it,” Kyungsoo says, his eyelashes fluttering as his body relaxes, lets Baekhyun push his finger inside. “It’s comfortable, your clothes,” he says. “But maybe I do like the look on your face whenever you see me wearing them more.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t remember looking anything other than surprised, honestly, so he asks, “What kind of look?” 

“Like you think I look really good. Like you can’t get enough. Like you only want to see me in your clothes, ever,” Kyungsoo says in a low voice. He’s getting a little breathless, as Baekhyun curls a second finger in alongside the first, stretches him open, and Baekhyun dips his head to kiss up Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“You do look really good,” he whispers. “You’re right. I can’t get enough. I think you should always wear my clothes.” 

“Nice try,” Kyungsoo laughs. “I don’t need to be a walking advertisement for Supreme like you.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of my favorite brand,” Baekhyun says, narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo as he pulls back. In retaliation, he pulls his fingers out and when Kyungsoo makes a disappointed little sound, pushes back in again, this time with three. Kyungsoo groans, his head tilting back, and Baekhyun forgets all about his mild anger as he takes in how beautiful Kyungsoo looks like this, slowly fucking himself onto Baekhyun’s hand. “Is it good?” he asks softly and the way Kyungsoo peers down at him, fondly, affectionately, makes Baekhyun’s heart burn. 

“Yes,” he says. “Would feel better if it was your dick inside me, but yeah, I guess this is okay.” He gives a little shrug, his lips quirking at the corner. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun huffs, giving Kyungsoo’s ass a soft smack, even though Kyungsoo doesn’t get off on that sort of thing the way Baekhyun does. “I’m getting there. Who’s impatient now?” 

“Still you, always you,” Kyungsoo returns easily but he stops Baekhyun from protesting by picking up the discarded condom and tearing open the wrapper. He eases it onto Baekhyun’s cock with skilled precision, gives him a couple of long strokes and Baekhyun returns the favor by pushing his fingers in little harder, faster, until Kyungsoo groans. “Take your shirt off,” he murmurs, and Baekhyun doesn’t waste a second to comply, slipping his fingers from Kyungsoo’s ass and yanking his shirt over his head. 

Kyungsoo’s hands fall onto his chest almost immediately, slides his palms down to his stomach and then back up, scrapes a fingernail over a nipple to hear Baekhyun gasp. “The marks I left are gone,” he says with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he traces his fingertip along the lines of Baekhyun’s abs. “We’ll have to fix that.” 

“Later,” Baekhyun says. He’s been doing his best to work out lately and Kyungsoo’s been very, _very_ appreciative of Baekhyun’s body. “Whatever you want, later, just let me fuck you now.” 

“Come on, then,” Kyungsoo urges, and there’s a moment of struggling as they retrieve the lube that had fallen to the floor, before Baekhyun hastily coats his cock. 

Kyungsoo nudges his hands away after, holds firm to the base of Baekhyun’s cock, his other hand against Baekhyun’s shoulder, keeping balance, and then slowly, slowly sinks down onto him. They’re both quiet, like any sound will break this moment, even the heavy whisper of their breathing, and it’s only when Kyungsoo bottoms out, thighs trembling as he settles on Baekhyun’s lap, that they meet each other’s eyes and laugh, breathlessly. 

Baekhyun cups Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and pulls him down into a kiss, their smiles only getting in the way a little. Then Baekhyun shifts, spreading his legs a little, and Kyungsoo moans into his mouth, muscles clamping instinctively around Baekhyun’s cock. Teeth nip at Baekhyun’s lower lip as Kyungsoo lifts up, then rocks steadily back down. “Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun breathes, pressing his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, “You feel amazing.”

“Isn’t it too early for compliments?” Kyungsoo teases. “We’ve only just started.” 

“That just means it can only get better,” Baekhyun says, and the way Kyungsoo squeezes around him, hot and tight, as he grinds his hips down tells Baekhyun he’s most definitely right. Not that he needed the confirmation. It’s always good with Kyungsoo. 

He drops his hands from Kyungsoo’s face, settles them on his hips instead, under the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt that he’s still wearing. Rubs his thumbs over the skin there, guides Kyungsoo down onto his cock again and again. They could go for awhile like this, have dragged it out before, but Baekhyun’s not so sure he can stand it tonight. It’s a little embarrassing, but he’ll probably come soon, the way Kyungsoo feels around him, the way he looks, wearing his glasses, still dressed in his shirt, it’s pushing everything to the surface at once. Besides, it’s been too long since they’ve had sex anyway, Baekhyun can’t be blamed. The blowjob he gave Kyungsoo two days ago isn’t entirely the same. 

Baekhyun slips one hand over to Kyungsoo’s cock, strokes him once and draws out a rough, low groan from Kyungsoo’s lips. He does it again. Kyungsoo pushes against his shoulders, presses him against the back of the couch and devours his lips with his own. He’s rocking his hips faster now, moving on Baekhyun’s cock with ease, and Baekhyun can only do so much trapped like this. Sweat itches at his temples, makes the couch stick a little unpleasantly against his ass, but damned if he’ll move now, when Kyungsoo feels so good, so incredible, his moans like music where they fall against Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“Ah, fuck, that’s nice,” Kyungsoo says when Baekhyun’s hips jerk up to meet him. He drops a little kiss to Baekhyun’s chin, then ducks lower, teeth scraping along the column of Baekhyun’s neck until he shudders. It has him pushing up into Kyungsoo again, harder, and Kyungsoo laughs against his collarbones. “Are you close already?” he asks because he can always tell. 

Baekhyun flushes a bit but doesn’t look away when Kyungsoo lifts his head to meet his eyes. “I can’t help it when you make me feel this good,” he says, and it’s honest, sure, but maybe he’s trying to butter Kyungsoo up a little, too. 

“You can last a little longer, can’t you?” Kyungsoo says, eyebrow quirked. A challenge. He drags his hands down Baekhyun’s chest again, then settles them behind him on Baekhyun’s knees. Uses the leverage to pick himself up and drop back down fully, drawing a low, rumbling sort of moan out of Baekhyun’s chest. 

Baekhyun hisses, “Fuck,” and drops Kyungsoo’s cock in favor of grabbing his ass. “If you do that again, I’ll definitely come.” 

“What? This?” And Kyungsoo repeats the action, hands tightening around Baekhyun’s knees as he lifts up and slides back down, Baekhyun’s cock fitting deep inside him each time. Baekhyun thought he’d been doing a good job of holding himself back but as Kyungsoo keeps up this slow but steady pace, he’s falling faster than ever toward the edge. 

Kyungsoo knows it too. There’s a little gleam in his eyes as he watches Baekhyun, squeezing around him every time he sinks down, hot and tight and fucking perfect, and Baekhyun never really stood a chance. He comes hard, uses the last bit of strength to push his cock in as far as he can, fingers tight on Kyungsoo’s ass and mouth latched to the sweaty curve of his shoulder where Baekhyun’s shirt had at some point slipped off. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo moans, like he’s the one who just came, and Baekhyun chuckles against his skin, an unbidden smile stretching across his lips as familiar hands slip into his hair gently, soothing. “That felt like a good one.” 

“It was,” Baekhyun confirms breathlessly, his body still tingly all over, his cock pulsing once more inside Kyungsoo before it gives, spent. He sighs, content, sated, licks over the mark he’d left against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and then pulls back. 

He eyes Kyungsoo’s flushed body, a beautiful dull pink spreading down his neck to his chest, and his cock lying hard against his stomach. When he glances back up, Kyungsoo’s looking at him expectantly, and Baekhyun laughs again, surges up to kiss him soundly. 

“Don’t worry,” he whispers, “I got you.” And then he pulls Kyungsoo swiftly off his cock and presses him down against the seat of the couch. 

There’s a flash of surprise in Kyungsoo’s eyes but all that comes out is a low groan as Baekhyun’s dipped between his legs to take his dick into his mouth without preamble. “Oh shit,” he says, hands back in Baekhyun’s hair but holding on much tighter, pulling hard the way he knows Baekhyun likes. “Fuck, Baekhyun, I’m--” 

Baekhyun swipes his tongue over the slit of Kyungsoo’s cock, precome coating his tongue, before taking him in completely, lips meeting his fingers curled around the base. He sucks with purpose, feels the telltale way Kyungsoo seems to get heavier, harder in his mouth, and flicks his eyes up to meet Kyungsoo’s just as he comes down his throat. 

Kyungsoo stares back until the last second, collapsing against the couch with a choked half-moan, half-laugh, one hand freeing itself from Baekhyun’s hair to instead flop his arm over his face as he trembles from his orgasm, thighs quivering on either side of Baekhyun’s head. “You,” he says in a delightfully winded voice, “are far too good at that.” 

Baekhyun pulls off Kyungsoo’s cock with one final lick over the head, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s one of my many talents,” he preens, nudging Kyungsoo’s arm from his face so he can see him. Face a little red, mouth plush and swollen, the mark Baekhyun left earlier darkening against his pale skin, he’s gorgeous. Baekhyun dips forward to give him a soft, lingering kiss. 

The hand in Baekhyun’s hair turns gentle again, slipping down to massage the nape of his neck. “That was great,” Baekhyun says, curling into Kyungsoo happily. “I didn’t cry though,” he adds, suddenly remembering what Kyungsoo had said earlier. “You must be losing your touch.” 

Kyungsoo’s fingers drop from his neck to instead pinch one of Baekhyun’s nipples until he’s wailing. “Get up you ass,” he says, but there’s a hint of a smile on his face as he sits up, dragging Baekhyun up with him. 

Baekhyun pouts a little as he rubs his nipple, and Kyungsoo dutifully wipes it away with a small kiss. “Come on,” he says as he stands, pulling the sleeve of Baekhyun’s shirt back up over his shoulder. “Let’s get cleaned up. Then I’ll make dinner.” 

“Need me to help with anything?” Baekhyun asks as he kicks his jeans off fully, leaving them in a pile under the coffee table for now so he can slip off the condom and carefully tie up the end. He grimaces as he peels himself off the couch and follows Kyungsoo to the bathroom, unconcerned by the fact he’s buck naked. 

“Yeah, _you_ can clean up the couch,” Kyungsoo laughs, poking Baekhyun in the chest, and he cuts Baekhyun’s loud whine off by turning on the shower. Baekhyun wants to complain further, that this is definitely unfair, nevermind the fact that he was the one who didn’t want to move, but Kyungsoo makes him forget all about it as he holds Baekhyun’s gaze and slides his shirt off his shoulders, letting it pool around his feet on the floor. Raising a brow, Kyungsoo steps into the shower, holds the curtain back and asks, “You coming, or?” 

When Kyungsoo’s got him pressed against the shower wall, wet, slick hands pressed to his hips and lips warm against his own, Baekhyun thinks he’ll clean the whole goddamn apartment if it means he can keep Kyungsoo like this. “Do you think I’d look good in your clothes?” Baekhyun muses aloud. 

“Don’t you even think about touching my clothes,” Kyungsoo warns him, but then laughs. “You’re the one who gets off on that whole thing, remember?” He gives Baekhyun a pointed look, as if to remind him how they got here in the first place. “Besides, I don’t need you to wear my clothes to know you’re mine.” 

A fizzle of heat fills Baekhyun’s veins at his words, a smile tugging at his lips. “Okay, you don’t,” he says, trailing his fingers up Kyungsoo’s spine. “But it could be nice, don’t you think?” 

Kyungsoo makes a little thoughtful noise. “I prefer a different method,” he says, his voice dropping a little in a way that has Baekhyun’s heart pounding, arousal starting to pool low in his stomach all over again. 

“What’s that?” he asks, a bare whisper, and Kyungsoo only hears it over the rush of water because they’re standing so close. 

He doesn’t answer with words though, but the way his fingers curl around Baekhyun’s soft cock and he dips his head to give Baekhyun a matching bruise on his shoulder says more than enough.

“You’re right,” Baekhyun says once Kyungsoo’s pulled back to admire his handiwork, licking over his plush lips with his tongue, fingers still wrapped around Baekhyun’s cock. “This is definitely better.” 

“Does that mean you want me to stop wearing your clothes?” he asks and when Baekhyun shakes his head quickly, he laughs, kisses away the panicked look that’s definitely taken over Baekhyun’s face. “Good, because I wasn’t going to anyway.” 

“I love you,” Baekhyun blurts out, because Kyungsoo is amazing, and Baekhyun feels a little like he’s drowning, overwhelmed by Kyungsoo’s touch, the look in his eyes. It’s far from the first time he’s said it, but Kyungsoo was clearly not expecting it, eyes wide for a half-second before his expression smooths out and he smiles one of those heart-shaped smiles of his that makes Baekhyun’s knees weak. 

“I know,” Kyungsoo says softly. “But that still won’t get you out of cleaning the couch.” 

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Baekhyun says in the most whiny, pathetic voice he can muster, but Kyungsoo effectively shuts him up with a twist of his hand. 

“Consider this an early reward,” he says before dropping to his knees to take Baekhyun between his lips. 

Baekhyun groans, hands falling to Kyungsoo’s hair, and gives in, defeated by the heat of his mouth, the squeeze of his fingers around the base. Kyungsoo might’ve won this round, he thinks, but Baekhyun will get back at him for it later. There’s a shirt in Kyungsoo’s closest that Baekhyun’s sure will look better on him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. yes baekhyun steals the shirt but kyungsoo steals it back (and probably spanks him for taking it in the first place) (("this is kinda like an incentive to steal more y'know"))
> 
> 2\. baekhyun leaves more and more of his clothes at kyungsoo's place until he practically moves himself in (neither of them minds)
> 
> 3\. the end
> 
> 4\. thank you for reading~~~ i hope u enjoyed! ❤ \o/
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
